The Tic'ing Kitten
by TheRealTicciToby
Summary: For some reason Ticci has been turned into a baby Kitten and has to find a way to become himself again. With the help of the other creepypasta's and my OC Hikaru he just might find a way. In the mean time he still has to make himself useful by continuing his proxy duties even as a cute mewing kitten
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but a few things in this story like most of the plot and a few of the characters actions as well as my OC Hikaru~ Toby is owned by Kastoway even though I wish I could have him~**

**Chapter One**  
**From Boy to Kitten**

A tiny dark brown baby kitten shivered in the cold night air. He curled in a tiny ball keeping his stubby little tail and tiny paws close to his body as he padded slowly along. Once he reached a set of stairs that led up he sighed heavily. Mewling as he struggled on he ascended the stairs slowly.

Finally he reached the very top and collapsed on the ground breathing heavily from all the time and energy it had taken him to climb to where he now laid. He opened his sleepy orbs looking thru his tiny orange goggles at the mansion in front of him.

The kitten smiled weakly happy he was almost to his destination. Suddenly the sound of a dog barking caught his attention and he raised his head in confusion. '_Since when do we have a dog...?'_ Just as he asked the question in his mind a large black and red dog come running up from the forest.

The dog sniffed around a bit before turning towards him a grotesque smile on his face. The kitten tic'd in fear staring wide-eyed at the dog as it slowly saw him.

"S-smile wait!" He stuttered at the dog, fear raising in his body now. He backed away slowly whimpering as he saw the dog coming over to him. "It-it's me...(tic)...T-toby..." The dog paid his words no mind if he did hear them and continued towards him barring his fangs.

Toby mewled loudly in fear and turned quickly running towards the front door as fast as his tiny body could carry him. He was almost there when he heard barking and loud paws right behind him. Tears streamed down his face terrified of the dog now.

"S-smile stop it! (tic) I-i am Toby! (tic) R-remember? Toby?" He heard the dog laughing realizing he would never believe him. After all Toby was a human and he was a tiny kitten.

Toby pushed his tiny body to go faster as he closed in on the door. Suddenly he noticed there was no door in the bottom, or even anyway for him to get in. He rammed the door with his tiny body as he popped up on his hing legs and started clawing at it with all his might.

He screamed out terrified mews as he begged for someone, anyone to open the door and help him. After everything he had survived he really didn't want to die from Smile dog.

Finally just before Smile reach him as he was mere feet from him someone opened the door and hollered out. "Smile shut up! I mean god! Why are you even barking and stuff? I am trying to get ready for the night as is everyone else in here so just put a sock in it already!"

An auburn haired boy glared at Smile causing the dog to stop and stare at him in confusion. The boy shook his head as his gaze dropped to his feet where he hear tiny terrified mews. He looked down at a tiny baby kitten gasping suddenly as he dropped to his knees. He scooped up Toby into his hands hugging the violently twitching kitten to his chest as he glared at Smile again.

"It's only a baby, Smile! Go find another cat or something else to eat this poor little thing hasn't even had a chance to life yet!" The boy slammed the door shut and turned quickly walking into the main hallway. He sighed before smiling down at Toby. "Hey little guy are you okay? Smile is always like that so don't mind him. My name is Hikaru by the way."

Hikaru softly scratched Toby's tiny head causing the kitten to let out a tiny mew as he started purring. Toby sighed as his purring grow louder smiling happily. '_Hmm...that feels good~'_ He flicked his tiny tail closed his eyes as he snuggled close to Hikaru's chest.

Hikaru chuckled warmly as he walked towards the kitchen. "I really have to get ready but I get I should get you something to eat. Can't have a baby like you going hungry. Since your so tiny and thin as well as cold and wet I am going to take a guess and say you haven't eaten for hours at least. Maybe more now that I think about it."

He pushed into the kitchen as walked over to the fridge. Looking around he saw Eyeless Jack standing near the kitchen door as he looked out it. "Damn it's pouring down now." EJ said talking about the rain. He looked at Hikaru as he took a bit of something and shoved it into his pocket. "Did you happen to find out what Smile was barking at?"

"Yep. He was terrorizing a baby kitten. Poor thing is probably scared half to death now." Hikaru answered as he took out a small carton of milk. He walked over to the sink and opened the door to find a pot as he heard EJ chuckle before answering.

"Have you seen Smile? I am surprised his face alone didn't kill the poor thing. At the very least it should have scared the piss out of it." EJ walked over eying up Toby, who had started blushing lightly from his words. He really had but he wasn't about to say anything nor did he want them to see his face, so he turned his head down in shame.

EJ looked at Hikaru as he dug for a pot to put the milk in. "Hey can I hold him? At least while you get things ready for him? I am already done getting my things together and I only need to wait for Master Slenderman to call for me." Hikaru nodded as he let EJ take the baby kitten from his shoulder.

EJ held Toby out in front of his as he looked the tiny shaking kitten up and down. "Hey why does he have a set of orange goggles?" Hikaru stood up looked at Toby.

"I don't know. I really didn't notice till you said something. I guess the owner was a skating and snow boarding freak." He poured the milk into pan and sat it on the stove as he turned the burner on. "Won't surprise me. All the shit I have seen humans do nothing really surprises me anymore."

EJ nodded turning his attention back to Toby. "He's got a face mask too. Oh well he is still kinda cute I guess." He placed Toby against his chest curling him into one arm as he rubbed the kitten's tummy with his left hand. "We need to think of a name for the little guy."

Toby purred happily until he stopped and took in what EJ had just said. He mewled softly still purring as he looked up at the two boys with his large watery orbs. '_Gotta find a way to tell them my name without freaking them out...um...'_ He wiggled around in EJ's arms trying to get down.

"Hey chill little guy." EJ said as he popped him onto the counter. "Do you already have a name?"

Toby shook his head quickly as he popped his neck suddenly. Hiakru and EJ blinked before looking in confusion at each other. "Did you just see that?" Hikaru asked EJ. EJ nodded slowly as he looked back at Toby who was staring at them a tiny smile on his face.

"Maybe we could name him Bolt. I mean that sounds cool and he did come here in a storm. Plus he is kinda jolting and bolting soo..." Toby shook his head quickly hissing softly under his breath. He popped out one of his tiny claws and drew an ax into the counter. Softly he started purring and looked up at the two boys again.

Now even more confused EJ stared at the picture while Hikaru walked over to the stove to turn off the milk. He added a tiny bit of cold water to the milk as he spoke. "Maybe Hatchet? I mean he seems to like axes and that picture is really good come to think of it..."

Toby face palmed himself with his tiny paw. '_Oh for the love of Master Slenderman...'_ Toby softly started making clicking sounds with his tongue as he tic'd his arms and head like normal.

Suddenly EJ backed up gasping. "Hikaru! You know who this looks like!"

Hikaru looked over in confusion as he popped the top on a tiny make-shift bottle. "What? Who?" He picked Toby up carefully as he stood still adjusting the baby kitten so that he was comfortable and warm.

"Toby! I think that it looks just like Ticci Toby!" EJ said pointing to the kitten. Hikaru froze and started at EJ wide-eyed before turning to the tiny kitten.

Toby purred happily as he reached with his tiny paws for the milk. "Toby is that you, man?" Hikaru asked. Toby sighed and nodded his head quickly as he wiggled his tiny tail. He reached up mewling softly for the milk as he stuttered in a tiny voice. "Y-yes. Now give that (tic) h-here."

Hikaru shook himself from his shook and lowered the milk for Toby. "Oh right. Sorry little guy." As Toby purred loudly and started suckling the milk EJ watched in fascination.

"How the hell did you end up like that? What happened? Toby stop it long enough to answer!" EJ said growing inpatient. Toby opened one eye up and stared at him in annoyance. He reached forward and popped him on the cheek with his tiny paw silently telling him to fuck off before turning back to his warm milk.

**Okay gonna leave off here at a cliffy because I am mean like that~ D**  
**Hope you liked it and I will update soon if a get a chance.**  
**As always R &amp; R and I will see you in the next chapter~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but a few things in this story like most of the plot and a few of the characters actions as well as my OC Hikaru~ Toby is owned by Kastoway even though I wish I could have him~**

**Chapter Two**  
**Helpful Even as a Kitten**

Tiny soft purrs could be heard from Toby as he snuggled happily up next to Hikaru's neck and shoulder. Hikaru held the tiny twitching kitten close not wanting him to get chilled, but really didn't say or do anything else. He looked over at EJ who looked just as confused and lost as he did.

The infomachion Toby had given them hadn't been very helpful and just seemed to raise more questiond then it answered. He didn't seem to know how he had turned into a kitten. The last thing he had told them he remembered was following Masky and Hoodie to another target Slenderman had asked them all to take out.

"I don't understand any of this..." EJ said finally passing his right hand thru his hair. "I mean you would think you couldn't forget being turned from Toby to a baby kitten..."

Hiakru sighed shaking his head slowly. "I still don't know how we're going to exsplain this to everyone here. I mean even Master Slenderman will have a hard time believeing us about this one."

EJ walked over and looked at Toby who had stopped purring to listen to them speaking when he heard his name. He started petting Toby's tiny head softly until Toby glared at him as his purring started up again. "Toby even if we did find some way to tell everyone we can't anyway. After you guys left everyone else went out on orders as well.

Hikaru nodded pulling Toby from his shoulder and placing him on the counter just in front of him. "EJ is right. Even Master Slenderman left and we were getting ready to leave on a mission as well. You can't really help or do anything as a baby..."

Toby hissed softly as his fur and little stub tail stood up. "C-can so! I have (tic) cl-claws and f-fangs don't I?"

Hikaru and EJ looked at each doubtfully. "I don't think so Toby. Given you are a proxy but even that title doesn't give you the powers or anything to kill humans as a kitten." EJ said softly before reaching over to Tobys back.

Hikaru smiled warmly down at Toby. "It's okay though we'll stay here with you so that you won't be alone."

Toby scrated at EJ's hand quickly with his tiny claws causing him to yelp and pull back. "No! I c-can help!" He looked at both boys with huge watery ords. "Pl-please?" He whimpered softly.

EJ cut his eyes at Toby holding his hand. Hikaru circled his eyes with his hand thinking about it. "Well...if you stay with us I guess you could help, Tic Tic. You are small enough to fit in a bag I suppose."

Toby smiled widely as he started jumping up and down quickly purring in excitement. "Yesssss~"

EJ and Hikaru blicked several time staring in confusion at how cute Toby was acting. Toby stopped suddenly and blushed lightly under his fur. "S-sorry..."

Hikaru chuckled and scooped him up holding him close to his cheek. "Aww it's okay Toby." EJ laughed softly at the both of them as he walked towards the kitchen door.

Toby blushed darker and pushed at Hikaru's face with his tiny paws. "W-will you knock (tic) it-it off and let's g-get going...creeper." Hikaru laughed loudly and rushed from the room after EJ.

EJ was almost at the front door when he heard footsteps behind him. Looking over his shoulder he saw Hikaru walking quickly to caught up with him still holding Toby. Reaching the door EJ grabbeed the knob and pulled the door open quickly. He stuck his head out looking around for Smile, sighed when he didn't see any sign of him.

"Is it all clear out there?" Hikaru asked peeking over EJ's shoulder. EJ nodded and walked slowly out of the door. Still looking around he causionsly continutes to look around for Smile just in case he tried to sneek up on them.

Hikaru walked towards the grauge waving for EJ to follow. "He's not going to pop out and say hi Jack. Just be on guard but really he is probally out killing intruders in the Slender woods like every night." He pressed a butten next to the grauge door, causing the doors to rise.

Hikaru handed EJ Toby when he finally caught up to them and walked off into the dark grauge to find a means of transportion for them.

EJ held Toby in one hand petting him softly with the other as he looked around still. Suddenly a loud roar of a engine sounded off just inside the grauge. EJ jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being run over by a black motorcycle.

"What the fuck man?" He hollered out. He felt Toby start twitching quickly and looked down to see the poor little kitten in tears almost whimpering softly. "You scared to hell out of Toby, Hikaru!"

Hikaru pulled the cycle to a stop just in front of them and pushed down the kickstand. He jumped from the seat and walked over to the door before hitting the button to close them again. Turning to EJ who was trying to calm a whimper Toby Hikaru swallowed and reached out for Toby. "Sorry, man. Didn't mean to scare you that bad."

Toby looked at Hikaru's out streatched hands for a breif second. Slowly he reached out his tiny twitching paw, placing it on his fingers. "It-it's okay. (tic) J-just seem to g-get scared easier (tic) f-for some reason."

EJ placed Toby in Hikaru's hands as he walked over to over look the bike. "Hey. Isn't this Jeff's bike?" He asked looking up at Hikaru who was cuddling Toby.

"Yep since he didn't use it and has sevreal I figured barrowing one won't hurt anything or anyone." Hikaru said with a mischevious grin as he winked at EJ.

EJ looked at the bike then Hikaru and back again. Slowly a smile spread on his face behind his mask. "Great then I get to drive." He rushed over and tossed his leg over the side.

Hikaru rushed up and jumped on the backseat. He stuffed Toby quickly into his jacket as EJ started the bike back up. "Probalay be safer in here, Tic Tic." He said to the kitten smiling warmly. Toby blushed a bit behind his fur and nodded slowly. He snuggled up close to Hikaru purring at the warmth.

"Hold on!" EJ yelled over the roar of the engine coming to life. He stomped the petal down sending dirt flying up behind them as he turned the handbars and took off.

He floored the bike off the hill sending them into the air for a few seconds. They landed just in fron tof the tree line and EJ wasted no time in cuttinging into the underbrush and into the Slender Forest.

**Sorry that this one is shorter then the last one but I wanted to stop it here. Plus it makes up for it since it has a lot of fluff in it hopefully~**  
**Anyway R &amp; R and I will see you in the next chapter~**


End file.
